LIONHEART
by fallen queens
Summary: Eladora, une jeune bâtarde devenue Rôdeuse, est un jour chargée par Gandalf de retrouver Vilya, l'anneau de l'Air, perdu depuis des siècles. Entourée de ses trois compagnons, elle va se lancer à sa recherche pour retrouver le bijou avant que les forces de l'Ombre ne s'en emparent. Mais ce périple ne sera pas sans dangers...


Bonjour et bienvenue à tous !

Je vous présente aujourd'hui le premier chapitre de ma première fiction (que je rend publique). Appelée _Lionheart_ (_cœur de lion_, pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas l'anglais), elle se basera sur l'univers du **Seigneur des Anneaux**. Le contexte original est modifié pour pouvoir mieux intégrer mes personnages dans le récit, mais la chronologie est fidèle aux livres. Quelques fois, l'histoire se détachera des évènements de l'œuvre originale, donc j'espère ne pas froisser les fans en m'écartant légèrement de la trame. Le scénario n'a rien de mirobolant, mais le personnage principal ne sera une mary-sue, je peux vous le promettre !

_Disclamer_ : Je ne possède que mes OC's, le reste appartient au génie de Tolkien et à Jackson !

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture :)

* * *

><p><em><span>The Sun of Winter.<br>_

Il se faisait tard. La nuit avait une couleur d'encre, sans aucune étoile pour percer le voile noir des ténèbres, et la lune était absente, surement cachée derrière un nuage, dans l'obscurité. L'heure était tardive, mais le bourg de Bree n'était pas pour autant endormi. Derrière les grandes portes de bois qui gardaient la ville, des lanternes éclairaient les chemins et les rues, des rires bruyants d'hommes ayant sans doute trop bu s'échappaient des tavernes et dans une misérable ferme attenante, on pouvait encore entendre des ânes braire.

Sur un chemin boueux, hors du centre-ville, une silhouette se détachait dans l'ombre du soir. On ne pouvait pas vraiment bien la distinguer, bien trop furtive et bien trop discrète pour cela. Elle avançait à pas rapides et ne semblait porter sur elle qu'une cape, le capuchon remonté sur sa tête baissée. Si on tendait l'oreille, on pouvait entendre un léger tintement à chacun de ses pas, ce qui pouvait s'apparenter au son d'une épée dans son fourreau, qui se fait trimballer, cliquetant avec un rythme régulier. Outre ces indices presque imperceptibles, la forme opaque se déplaçait en silence et sans attirer l'attention sur elle. De toute évidence, elle semblait ne pas vouloir être vue.

Il n'était pas rare de voir dans la région des individus auxquels on ne pouvait attribuer ni nom, ni allégeance ; mystérieux personnages encapuchonnés ou bien simple Rôdeur venu du Nord. Du Chemin Vert venaient différentes gens, de toutes sortes, mais qui possédaient tout de même un point commun qui les liait : la majorité d'entre eux était peu étaient fréquentable.

Alors que le cri d'un corbeau qui croissait retentit bruyamment dans la nuit, faisant déguerpir un chat couché sur le bas côté du chemin, l'ombre furtive dissimulée sous sa mante passait maintenant sous l'arcade en pierre qui menait vers le centre de Bree. Elle ne s'attarda point devant les gargotes mal fréquentées et se dirigea tout droit vers une rue adjacente à l'avenue principale. Après avoir tourné le coin, elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, par simple précaution. Dans son dos, la ruelle était déserte. Presque rassurée, elle se rua vers la première auberge à sa gauche et poussa la lourde porte en bois au-dessus de laquelle se balançait sinistrement, au gré du vent, une enseigne à la peinture défraîchie sur laquelle était marqué en vieilles lettres dorées : « Auberge du Poney Fringuant ».

Une fois à l'intérieur, la fameuse silhouette ôta sa capuche avec lenteur. La personne qui se cachait sous ses vêtements n'était pas un homme, mais une femme. Très jeune, avec une peau très blanche et des cheveux roux attachés dans son dos. Son nez retroussé se plissa quand l'odeur des lieux la frappe de plein fouet. Bien qu'elle y soit habituée, elle ne pourra décidément jamais arrêter de faire la même grimace à chaque fois. La grande pièce était bondée : remplie de vieillards, de femmes au visage rougeaud et de campagnards à moitié ivres, sinon pas totalement. Un brouhaha ambiant s'élevait de la foule rassemblée au comptoir ou aux tables, sans compter la fumée des pipes qui formaient des volutes dans les airs, créant un brouillard artificiel, au relents de feuilles de Langoulet. La jeune fille mit du temps à trouver une tablée libre. Elle en trouva une près de la grande cheminée, tout au fond de la salle, près des fenêtre à croisée. Toujours avec retenue et sans un bruit, elle s'installa sur le banc, mais ne pris pas la peine de détacher sa cape, ni d'ôter ses armes dissimulées sous l'épais tissus. Lorsque la serveuse, une blonde au corps gras, passa près d'elle, elle en profita pour commander un bon repas chaud. Cela devait faire au moins deux semaines qu'elle se nourrissait de pattes de lapin cuites au feu de bois, ainsi que de racines comestibles qui faisaient office d'accompagnement. Alors qu'elle s'adossa un moment contre le bois dur de sa banquette quelque peu inconfortable, elle jeta un œil au dehors. Quelques gouttes d'eau perlaient à la surface du vitrail : la pluie avait du commencer à tomber.

* * *

><p>La demi-heure qui s'en suivi s'écoula lentement. C'est au moment où la vagabonde avalait la dernière bouchée de son potage qu'<em>il<em> arriva enfin. Atypique parmi les ivrognes, il se fraya un chemin parmi la foule sans toutefois se faire remarquer plus que nécessaire. C'était un vieil homme, sans âge, s'appuyant sur un grand bâton de bois et coiffé d'un chapeau pointu bleu pâle. Quand il aperçut la jeune femme aux cheveux de feu, le front appuyé contre les carreaux de la lucarne et attablée seule, une assiette vide devant elle, il s'y dirigea sans attendre. Après un temps d'arrêt quand il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, le vieillard à la barbe grise déclara :

_**-La fameuse Eladora Braden... Je vous imaginais plus robuste et plus âgée que vous ne l'êtes réellement, d'après tous les dires qui sont venus à moi.**_

Détournant son regard qui s'était attardé dehors, la dénommée Eladora se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Elle l'observa quelques secondes, sans faire aucun signe qui puisse témoigner d'une quelconque complaisance.

_**-Êtes-vous déçu ? **_finit-elle par dire avec calme.

Le vieil homme se contenta d'un simple sourire pragmatique avant de s'asseoir en face d'Eladora, cependant sans y avoir été invité.

_**-Vous êtes en retard, Gandalf**_, repris la jeune femme.

_**-Un magicien n'est jamais en retard,**_ déclara sèchement ce dernier.

Eladora supposa que ce n'était pas la peine d'argumenter avec le sorcier. De plus, elle voulait en finir vite fait bien fait. Elle plongea la main dans une poche, tandis que Gandalf se faisait servir un bouillon de légumes. Elle en ressortit un petit papier jauni et froissé, roulé en boule. Déplié, elle le déposa sur la table. À l'encre noire, sur la feuille, était marquées des inscriptions qui semblaient avoir été écrites à la hâte, d'une écriture fine et en italique. On pouvait y voir un lieu et une date qui correspondait à un rendez-vous. Il n'y avait pas de signature.

_**-Je suis étonnée que vous ayez chargé Forgoil de me donner cette précieuse missive**_, dit Eladora d'un ton amusé. _**Ce garçon ne sait même pas mettre un pied devant l'autre correctement. Bête comme il est, il aurait pu la perdre, ou encore mieux, la confier dans de mauvaises mains. Comme ça, on aurait pu savoir que vous vouliez traiter avec moi.**_

_**-C'est un brave gamin, **_répondit Gandalf d'un ton tranquille._** Et puis, je n'avais que lui sous la main. Il n'a même pas été assez curieux pour lire le message, bien trop heureux qu'une mission importante lui soit donnée. Et vous oubliez qu'il connaît la région mieux que personne.**_

Eladora haussa les épaules en repensant à Forgoil. C'était un jeune garçon, de deux ans de moins qu'elle. Il avait perdu ses parents, fermiers, il a quelques années de cela. Depuis, il vivait seul, on ne sait trop où, errant dans la région et aidant les campagnards à leurs besognes. C'était un adolescent dégingandé, les dents tordues et quelque peu imbécile, qu'Eladora croisait à chaque fois qu'elle était de passage à Bree. En échange d'un peu d'argent, vous pouviez lui faire faire ce que vous vouliez.

_**-Le fait est que ce pauvre simple d'esprit a mené à bien sa commission. Il vous a livré mon message à temps. Je dois maintenant vous expliquer ce que vous devez faire, **_continua Gandalf, presque impatient.

Eladora se redressa brusquement.

_**-Du calme, magicien. N'allons pas trop vite. Rien n'a encore été fixé. Je veux tout d'abord savoir la somme que vous me promettez si j'accomplis la tâche que vous allez me donner. Surtout que vous n'êtes pas réputé pour être porteur de bonnes nouvelles. Dans quoi allez vous me fourrer ? **_réfuta-t-elle.

_**-Ne pouvez vous pas vous arrêter une seconde de penser à l'or ?**_ grommela Gandalf d'une voix rauque. **_D'autant plus que la chose qui va vous être confiée est une quête de la plus haute importance. _**

La rousse fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres, mais ne protesta pas. En tant que mercenaire, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était demandée pour accomplir un travail, mais jamais un homme aussi influent et aussi important que Gandalf le Gris n'était venu lui commanditer quoi que ce soit.

C'est alors qu'elle traversait la ville de Staddel pour se rendre vers le sud qu'elle avait rencontré Forgoil. Elle se souvient l'avoir vu courir vers elle de sa démarche gauche et lui tendre un bout de parchemin plié en quatre. L'adolescent lui avait dit que c'était de la plus « haute importance », et que la dépêche venait d'un vieil homme à la barbe grise et se déplaçant à l'aide d'un grand « bout de bois ». Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour qu'Eladora devine de qui voulait parler Forgoil. « _Mais comment Gandalf sait que je suis dans la région ?_ », s'était-elle dit. Mais après quelques réflexions, elle en était venue à la conclusion que le magicien savait bien des choses et que de chercher à les comprendre ne serait pas mince affaire. Elle avait alors traversé la colline pour se rendre à l'auberge du Poney Fringuant, ne refusant en rien un peu d'or contre quelques comptes à régler. Mais elle aurait dû se douter que venant de Gandalf, l'affaire qu'elle aurait à accomplir n'aurait pas été celle de tuer un briguant qui devait quelques pièces à un vagabond.

_**-Vous connaissez bien la Terre du Milieu, si ce qu'on ma rapporté est exact, **_commença le mage, réveillant Eladora qui s'était égaré dans ses souvenirs.

**-C'est bien ça,** répondit cette dernière en hochant la tête. _**Ou du moins, l'Est, en partant du Nord au Sud. Vous voyez, les Ered Luin et l'Edenwaith, plus particulièrement**_, ajouta-t-elle.

_**-Oui, je vois,**_ reprit Gandalf.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, puis :

_**-Votre capacité à vadrouiller à l'intérieur des terres va vous être sacrément utile, Eladora, fille de Tùrin.**_

A l'entente de ce nom, la jeune femme ferma les yeux et réprima un grognement de mécontentement. Gandalf n'y prêta point d'attention. Il continua d'un ton solennel :

_**-Vous devrez retrouver Vilya, l'Anneau de l'Air, un des **_**Trois.**

Il marqua une pause, et il fit bien. Eladora ouvrit ses paupières toujours closes et manqua d'avaler sa salive de travers. Avec des yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, elle scruta le visage du sorcier plusieurs secondes. Puis, devant un manque de réaction évident, elle se reprit, mais ne s'arrêta pas de fixer Gandalf, stoïque.

_**-Pardon ?**_ bredouilla-t-elle. _**Je pense avoir mal compris ce que vous venez de me dire.**_

_**-Non, jeune Rôdeuse. Vous avez parfaitement entendu,**_ murmura-t-il, son expression indéchiffrable.

_**-Mais... **_insista-t-elle, baissant la voix à son tour, _**je croyais que Vilya avait été retrouvé depuis longtemps. Comment aurait-il pu rester perdu pendant tout ce temps ? Gil-Galad est mort il a un Âge maintenant. Quelqu'un doit surement être tombé dessus.**_

_**-Croyez moi, si quelqu'un avait récupéré cette anneau, nous l'aurions su, **_assura Gandalf. Il expliqua : _**Je suis à la recherche de cette objet de pouvoir depuis qu'il a été égaré. Les Peuples Libres de la Terre du Milieu, tout comme les derniers serviteurs de Sauron, l'ont recherché durant des siècles après la Bataille de la Dernière Alliance. Mais il est demeuré introuvable, et il a finit par être oublié, même des Elfes. **_Il fit une pause, puis poursuivi, d'une voix encore plus basse, et Eladora du se pencher pour tout entendre : _**Une menace grandit dans l'Ombre. L'Unique, comme ils l'appellent, est en train de reveni...**_

_**-Vous mentez, **_coupa vivement la Rôdeuse sans réfléchir, un frisson lui parcourant le corps. _**Il ne peut être revenu. Il a été vaincu par les Hommes et les Elfes, sur la plaine de Dargolad. **_

Avec un regard perçant, Gandalf tira sur sa pipe, qu'il avait allumé après avoir fini son repas. Il secoua la tête.

_**-J'aurais aussi aimé que tout ceci ne soit que balivernes, **_souffla-t-il,**_ mais le chef de mon ordre, Saroumane, l'a décrété. Je me fie à lui. Les forces de l'Ombre tiennent de nouveau à réussir à mettre la main sur Vilya. Je dois combattre de front à présent, j'ai d'autres affaires à mener. Mais l'anneau ne doit jamais tomber entre les mains de l'ennemi. Vous devez le trouver, Eladora._**

Cette dernière recula lentement et s'adossa sur son siège. Tout se mélangeait sans sa tête et cela lui donnait la migraine. Un trop plein d'informations conséquentes venaient d'être dites, si bien qu'elles pouvaient passer pour étant invraisemblables. D'ailleurs, si ce n'avait pas été Gandalf, Eladora n'aurait jamais cru un annonceur de telles nouvelles. Elle fronça les sourcils. Comment cela était-il possible ? Le magicien en était-il sur ? Comment Sauron, qui avait été pourtant vaincu, pouvait-il revenir ? Quand elle y repensait, elle se souvenait en effet avoir vu plus d'Orques que d'habitude sur les différents sentiers qu'elle prenait ces derniers temps, dans les bois ou dans les campagnes, éloignées des cultures. Mais cela n'avait jamais déclenché chez elle un affolement particulier, ni même de soupçons.

_**-En êtes-vous bien sur ?**_ voulut-elle s'en assurer, encore méfiante. _**Si vous vous trompez dans vos propos...**_

_**-Pour qui me prenez vous, Eladora Braden ? **_répliqua le vieillard d'une voix grave. _**Je ne prendrais pas le risque de colporter ce genre de renseignements si tout ce que je venais de vous livrer étaient de pures bêtises.**_

«_ Il a raison _», pensa-t-elle. Elle se passa la main sur le front et tenta de classer dans sa tête tout ce qu'elle venait d'encaisser. Ainsi, le Mal n'a jamais été définitivement vaincu...

_**-Bien. Ou dois-je aller ?**_ interrogea soudainement Eladora en posant ses deux mains sur la table.

* * *

><p>Gandalf leva ses yeux baissés vers le jeune femme. Il s'attarda un instant dans ses yeux verts, puis esquissa un sourire en tirant sur sa pipe.<p>

_**-Finalement, vous acceptez... **_argua-t-il.

_**-Pas si vite**_, répliqua Eladora. _**Tout d'abord, dites moi ou je dois me rendre. Ensuite, je veux savoir quelle est la somme que vous me devrez. Et je ne doute pas que pour une quête de cette envergure, le montant se doit d'être tout aussi important**_.

_**-Je ne peux vous donner de chiffre pour l'instant, **_répondit le sorcier._** Seulement, soyez sure que vous serez honorablement récompensée. **_Et devant l'air sceptique de la Rôdeuse, il ajouta : _**Vous devez me faire confiance. De toute façon, vous le devez, que vous le vouliez ou non.**_

Gandalf se redressa et attendit la réaction d'Eladora. Le visage de cette dernière resta impassible quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne hoche la tête. La perspective de ne pas connaître la quantité de pièces d'or qu'elle recevrait en échange de ce service ne lui plaisait pas tellement, mais les Istari n'étaient pas réputés pour être des voleurs. Elle était prête à passer outre ce petit détail, tout en sachant que la masse d'argent qu'elle recevra sera conséquente. Retrouver un des Trois anneaux de pouvoir n'était pas rien.

_**-Bien**_, reprit alors Gandalf. _**Content de voir que cela ne vous pose pas de problème. Mais avant de vous donner toute information, je dois m'assurer que vous accomplirez cette quête, ou du moins, chercherez à la réussir. **_

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un regard inquisiteur. Réfléchir patiemment n'était pas le fort d'Eladora. Pour elle, c'était tout tracé. Rien que d'imaginer la bourse qu'elle obtiendra à son retour réussissait à la persuader.

_**-J'accepte**_, déclara la rouquine. _**J'accepte de mener à bien cette quête et de ne pas m'en détourner jusqu'à que je parvienne à vous rapporter Vilya, l'anneau de l'Air.**_

Après cette déclaration cérémonieuse, le vieillard esquissa un sourire.

_**-Sachez que je vous ait pas choisi par pur hasard. Beaucoup d'obstacles se dresseront sur le chemin, et vos qualités de tueuse hors pair vous servirons grandement. Quant à l'anneau, il pourrait se trouver n'importe où. La plaine de Dargolad a été fouillée de fond en comble il y a des siècles, le bijou doit forcement être ailleurs. Ce sera à vous de le chercher par vos propres moyens.**_

_**-Quoi ?**_ s'exclama-t-elle. **_Vous voulez dire que je dois passer toute la Terre du Milieu au peigne fin pour trouver cet anneau ? _**

_**-Pas exactement, **_claironna Gandalf. **_J'ai pour vous quelques indications, mais des initiatives devront être prises. Et vous ne serez pas seule. Une troupe vous accompagnera._**

_**-Je travaille sans personne à mes côtés, **_rectifia Eladora, qui marchait comme cela depuis bien longtemps.

_**-Pas cette fois,**_ corrigea le magicien. **_Vous ne pouvez vous lancer dans cette aventure toute seule. _**

_**-Qui m'accompagnera ? **_S'enquit-elle.

_**-Demain, au petit matin, vers les coups de sept heures vous attendra votre premier compagnon devant l'auberge. Je ne préfère pas vous en dire plus. Il apportera avec lui les montures sur lesquelles vous allez chevaucher. Vous vous dirigerez tout droit vers le Nord, pour vous rendre à Fornost, où là vous attendrons vos deux derniers partenaires. Est-ce bien clair ?**_

_**-Oui, mais... Quatre personnes, ce n'est pas un peu trop ? Pour juste rechercher un simple anneau ?**_

_**-Croyez moi, Eladora, ça ne l'est pas, **_marmonna Gandalf dans sa barbe.

Sans crier gare, il se leva tout-à-coup brutalement.

_**-J'ai payé Prosper tout à l'heure, pour vous,**_ dit-il en prenant son bâton et en lissant les plis de sa robe grise. **_Vous logerez ici cette nuit. N'oubliez surtout pas de vous lever de bonne heure. Vous devrez partir tôt._**

_**-Mais attendez !**_ se leva Eladora en tout hâte, trottinant derrière le mage qui se dirigeait déjà vers la porte. La tête de la jeune rousse allait exploser sous le poids de toutes les questions qu'elle devait poser, et voici que la seule personne capable d'y répondre était en train de lui échapper. **_Vous n'allez tout de même pas partir comme ça ! Je... J'ai encore des questions pour vous ! Je n'ai pratiquement aucune indication à part celle d'aller à Fornost ! Et..._**

_**-Ma chère, **_se retourna Gandalf et posant sa main sur l'épaule de la Rôdeuse**_, il se trouve que j'ai d'autres affaires très urgentes à régler. Cela ne peut attendre plus longtemps. J'ai accompli mon devoir en vous donnant cette quête à accomplir. Et je ne doute pas que vous allez parvenir à trouver Vilya. _**Les yeux pétillants, il conclut : _**J'ai foi en vous, Eladora, fille du Tùrin. Rejoignez vos compagnons, faites ce que vous devez faire. **_

Il se retourna pour sortir de l'auberge, mais fit rapidement demi-tour.

_**-Un dernier conseil. Restez en vie.  
><strong>_

Avec un dernier sourire énigmatique, il quitta les lieux, laissant Eladora plantée debout au milieu de la salle, parmi la foule de gens, qui était moins dense qu'à son arrivée. Après quelques minutes de silence, sans qu'elle puisse penser à quoi que ce soit, elle demanda la clé de sa chambre à Prosper Poidebeurré, puis monta les escaliers en bois qui menaient à l'étage, en fulminant. « _C'est du magicien tout craché ça. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il parte d'une manière totalement mystérieuse comme ça ? En plus, je suis prête à parier que ses "affaires" n'étaient pas si urgentes à régler _» En arrivant dans ses appartements, Eladora se contenta d'ôter ses armes, se cape, et se s'étaler de tout son long dans le grand lit. Elle ferma les yeux, et s'endormit aussitôt, des milliers de question sans réponses flottant dans son esprit.

* * *

><p><em>C'était tout pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère que la lecture n'a pas été pénible et que le début vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à poster un review si mon travail vous a plu (ou pas). C'est gratuit et c'est la seule chose qui me fera progresser vraiment, en plus de me motiver. J'attends avec impatience vos avis :)<em>


End file.
